Abby Borin's Daughter
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Simple one shot from the Mica series. Giving a glimpse into the life of Kristen Kelly Borin. Daughter of Abby Borin and soon to be Mica's newest friend. Kristen is a girl with a dark secret, that she prays never gets out. Meanwhile her mom is hiding a secret of her own.


Kristen Borin starred up at the ceiling of her room. Her first day of third grade at her new school at Harrison Elementary had gone better than she expected. After what happened last year at Carver Elementary anything would pleasant. No she didn't want to think of that. She had spent three months talking to a shrink and doing whatever she could to block out what happened. The fact that somebody could do that to a child. She rolled over on her bed and looked at her room. She used to love the dark purple walls with the blue and green circles and zig-zags. Her mom had painted it for her while she was away at summer camp two summers before. Next she focused her eyes on the mahogany table beside her bed. The picture of her and her dad sat on the smooth top. She said her dad because she knew he wasn't her father. It was impossible with his Hispanic skin, brown eyes, and midnight black hair. She knew that she got her blonde hair from her mom and anybody would tell her that she got the light skin from her too and she would believe them. Her blue eyes came from her too. She actually looked just like her mom. In reality she knew that her dad was not her father because last year she went to the nurse with a stomachache and while she waited. She sneaked a look at her records and saw her blood-type. It was AB- and her dad was O positive. She wondered who her dad was and why her mom never told her the truth. Even after Juan died last spring. Her mom had never said anything. The door to her room opened and her mom walked inside and sat down beside her. She wondered why Jessica hadn't come upstairs and said goodbye before she left. Her mom took off her CGIS hat and set it carefully on her knee. She reached over and gently stroked her strawberry blonde hair.

"How was your day?" Abby B. asked her daughter.

"OK" Kristen sighed.

"Did you talk with Dr. Mathias?" Abby B. asked.

"Yeah I had an appointment after lunch." Kristen replied.

"Was she nice?" Abby B. asked.

"Yeah" Kristen replied.

"Do you think she will be able to help you?" Abby B. asked.

"I guess" Kristen replied.

"That's good to hear." Abby B. replied.

"What if the other kids find out what happened?" Kristen asked.

"Well Dr. Mathias legally cannot discuss anything with anybody besides you, me, or Dr. Roberts. Even your teacher can't know anything." Abby B. assured.

"But she and the principal know what happened and what if they let it slip?" Kristen asked.

"They won't" Abby B. assured.

"Well what if they do or somebody over hears Dr. Mathias talking about it on the phone and tells everybody? They will judge me!" Kristen cried.

"Kris you were molested and I would give anything for that to have not happened to you. Nobody will judge you and if they do they aren't worth your time." Abby B. replied.

"What if they treat me different though?" Kristen asked.

"They might in fact they probably will but all you have to do is tell them not to." Abby B. replied.

"OK" Kristen sighed.

* * *

"Did you make any new friends today?" Abby B. asked.

"I did actually." Kristen replied.

"Who?" Abby B. asked.

"Two girls and a boy." Kristen replied.

"Oh yeah? What are their names?" Abby B. asked.

"Erica Vance, Shane Brecken I actually sit right next to him, and Mica Gibbs." Kristen replied.

"Did you say one of the girls was named, Gibbs?" Abby B. asked.

"Yeah Mica, she is really cool." Kristen replied.

"Does Mica's dad work for NCIS?" Abby B. asked.

"Yeah he does? Why?" Kristen asked.

* * *

**A/N: Does this oneshot shed anymore light on the mystery connection between Gibbs and Mica and Abby B. and Kristen? After I reveal the truth. I may or may not do a history of Kristen one-shot similar to the one I did about Mica. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
